Little Red Riding Hood
by PlasticTramp
Summary: Bella goes to a Halloween party and finds a mysterious man in search of her blood. One shot, hot steamy lemon. AU different vampire mythology than Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola peeps. Here's my Halloween one shot. Have fun. Review. You know what to do. :)**

BPOV

I loved Halloween. It was my favorite holiday off all of them. It was the only time of the year that you got to dress up like a slut and no one could say anything about it.

I was in the middle of the Halloween store with my best friend Alice on the phone, trying to figure out if I wanted to dress up like a "mouse" or a stripper. Both would be fun.

I lived in the town of Forks Washington. It was boring, except for Halloween. Lauren Mallory threw the biggest party each year, and everyone between the ages of 18 to 21 was invited.

And of course there were drinks. Drugs, fun. You name it, Lauren had it.

Halloween was the only time that I could get plastered, and get away with it. So I was only twenty? It really didn't matter these days anymore. Because the shit was fun.

"Go as little Red, Bella," she said. I thought about it, and it seemed like the perfect idea.

I bought the dress, the cape, and black thigh high stockings. And the silver heels.

When I was finished with that, I went home to my apartment and took a nice warm bath, shaving my entire body of any hair. After wards, I stood in front of my vanity, observing my body. I was average height, but I thought I had a nice body. Perfect C-sized breast, slim waist, wide-ish hips, long toned legs . . . I was pretty. Chocolate brown eyes and beach-y mahogany hair, in which I recently put red streaks. Just for the Halloween occasion.

I got dressed in my skimpy little outfit, pulling on a blatant white garter belt to top it all off. I smiled at my reflection and then grabbed some money and put it in my underwear, not having anywhere else to put it.

I wasn't getting lucky tonight anyway. I was a virgin.

I took a cab to Lauren's party, knowing I'd probably need a cab back. I always arrived about an hour later than the actual start time, so it was already ten thirty by the time I walked through the doors and had a cup in my hand.

I found my best friend Alice Brandon, who dressed as my kitty counterpart.

"Girl!" Alice said, as I kissed her cheek. I did a full 360 and she smacked my ass. "You look so sexy I could do you," she laughed.

"Not like you haven't already!" I teased. (She really hadn't.)

"You're bad, Bells."

I laughed.

"So, do you think there's going to be a skanky orgy like last year? I had fun watching," Alice asked. "I hope so."

"Al! You're so dirty. You have a toy. Why the hell won't you go play with him?" I said.

"Because not being with my BFF makes me a little anxious. I'm your wing girl. I mean, if you ever decide to give it away that is."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

We talked a little while, before her current boy toy showed up and whisked her away for some dirty dancing.

I just observed, until I saw a guy standing at the far end of the room. His eyes were settled on my body, sizing me up when I hadn't even known. He licked his lips, and a shiver ran through my body. He was leaning against the wall, just watching me. Oh, yes, I was definitely wet.

It just wasn't my normal response to a man. Hell no, it wasn't. I put my drink down, think I had too much. Especially when I looked up, and he wasn't there.

I shook my head. The atmosphere of weed was getting to me. I took a deep breath and smiled. Nothing. Geeze. They must have laced the drugs this year.

I went to dance with some guys from my college classes, platonic friends who knew I was too drunk to care about being a conservative girl, but knew not to try anything on me because I would fuck them up.

Mike had been my friend since last year, and he was a really good dancer. I pressed my back against his toned, sweaty chest, my ass pressing hard against his groin. He groaned and his hands ran up my waist, skimming my breasts. And I guess I wanted him to. Something just made me so turned on . . .

I opened my eyes and saw him again. The mess of bronze hair that fell in his face, those gleaming demonic red eyes, his pale skin, his long sharp fangs, his sharp tux . . .

His eyes pulled me to him. They pulled me, like I had a rope tied around me and he was pulling me. He didn't scare me. I wanted him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to fuck him. I did, I really did. Even if I was a virgin. He was just so . . .

Angelically sexy. That shit just didn't come around often. But then the hold was gone, and the trance was broken, and when I opened my eyes, I was standing in the middle of the hallway of the upstairs level of the house, where people were having sex. Did I subconsciously come up here?

Was he even real? I mean seriously. A man that sexy, that delicious, that beautiful didn't just happen by chance.

I shook my head, and put a hand to my forehead. Okay, Time to go home. It was one a.m. In the morning anyway. I shivered, and then went down stairs. My feet were killing me anyway.

I called a cab and said goodbye to Alice. She shooed me out of there for killing her "Get Bella Laid" plans. I just laughed and walked outside to wait for the cab I'd called. A man walked past the sidewalk, smiled at me. I smiled at him, and ran a hand through my hair.

Then after a few more seconds of standing there, a new shiver ran down my back. I wasn't alone, obviously, there were other people around. But someone was watching ,e .

Halloween was messing with my fucking head.

I ran my hand through my hair again, shaking my hips slightly at the music playing. It was so loud I could still hear it a block away. But then someone grabbed my arm, pulling me toward the alleyway, into the darkness where no one could see. I could hear the "Lil' red Riding hood" song only faintly, but it was definitely ominous.

I was scared, because no one was there, but I knew I wasn't alone.

"Isabella, how you tempt me so," a voice said from behind me. I whipped around, my eyes colliding with the most vibrant of reds. My heart escalated and a surge of electricity flew through my body. He turned me on, and I liked it. I had no idea who he was, but I wanted him, and I wanted him bad.

"Who are you?" I asked in a whisper.

He laughed, like it was the most absurd question he'd ever heard. He'd slid off his jacket; it was gone. His shirt was untucked and the tie nonexistent. I stood there, and watched him as he walked closer to me. He gave me a smile, an evil, conniving, wicked grin.

He just wasn't normal.

When he stood only inches away from me, he ran his long warm fingers from my temple over my lips.

"You're a virgin, yes?" he asked. Life passed us by, but all I could focus on was him, and how his tantalizing fingers were running all over my body, over my breasts, making my nipples so painfully hard.

It was hard to focus now, but I nodded, and he smiled.

"All the more better."

"So," I said, my voice quavering with pure arousal, "What do you plan to do with me?"

"Have my way with you, of course," he said. "And then feed."

"Feed? What are you kidding me?" I said with a playful smile. "But I do know something you can eat."

He licked his lips, and smiled. "I shall eat that too, my sweet Isabella," he said.

I was positively dripping at this point. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, ducking his head so his face was buried in my neck. The tip of his nose ran over my throat. He took a deep breath in and mumbled something in a different language. I threw my head back.

"What did you say?" I breathed into the room. He grabbed my hips.

"S_angue di una vergine, proprio come il miele._" he repeated. "Virgin blood just like honey," he whispered, right before roughly claiming my lips.

I was dreaming. I was sure of it. Because he admitted he wanted my blood. Too much weed and alcohol. My head was definitely fucked up.

He gripped my ass, squeezing the flesh in his large hands. I moaned in his mouth. And then before I knew it, I was off my feet, air whipping past me. We'd somehow arrived in a bedroom, back at the party. He threw me on the bed, settling on top of me, his erection rubbing me where I was oh, so very wet.

He kissed all down my neck and over my breasts, licking the valley with his soft tongue. I watched him as he assaulted my nipples, lightly biting them. He looked up at me, and I caught a sight of his gleaming white fangs. He was so amazing. He ripped off of my costume, leaving me partially naked before him.

"Oh . . ." I moaned, unsure of what to call him. I didn't know anything about him. I'd never seen him in my entire life. "What should I call you," I said breathless.

"What do you want to call me?" He claimed eye contact, and I stared into his red, glowing orbs, paralyzed by him.

"Something anything. I just need to know what to call out." I kneeled on the bed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I want to know your name," I said, "something I can scream when I come on your cock."

He chuckled, his arms going around my waist, his gaze firmly keeping mine. "Call me Edward," he said lowly.

"Okay."

He kissed me again, hard and dangerously, and as I slid my tongue into his mouth, I felt the sharp, lengthened teeth. It only proceeded to make me wetter. Much wetter.

I moaned in his mouth, and his fingers run over my ass, and then his fingers ran over my sex, rubbing though my panties.

"Edward!" I moaned, pulling away from his mouth, bucking my hips to his. His erection brushed my heat, and I did it again, wanting friction. I wanted this. I didn't know what to do, but I wanted whatever he would give me. Anything. Just something that would touch me so I could get off . . .

There was another swift movement, and then my back was pressed against the wall. "Unh," I groaned.

He kneeled before me and ripped off my panties. I was leaking down the inside of my leg. His tongue caught each drop, and then ran over my bare sex, causing me to grip his hair. He pressed the flat of his tongue against my clit, sliding a finger inside of my entrance. He thrust it in and out, while rubbing against me. I screamed and made mewling sound as he licked me, tasted me, something I hadn't let anyone do. Ever.

"Yes, oh, Edward," I moaned. "Fuck, yes," I whispered.

He rubbed harder, and then everything fell, the surface cracking like this ice, and I fell head first into the waters of my first non-self-induced orgasm. I tugged tightly on his hair, and then he stood up. He looked into my eyes and kissed me. Tasting myself on his mouth was so exotic. I liked it. And I wanted him to fuck me already, bite me. Yes, I wanted him to bite me.

I pushed his pants down, unleashing his erection that was so big it made me excited. I couldn't wait to have him inside of me, couldn't wait to have him thrusting and fucking me, kissing me, licking me, having me in any way he wanted to.

"Can you please?" I said.

"I never knew a virgin so willing," he said. His voice was so creamy, so velvet. "What shall I do to you?" he asked. I moaned as he touched me, running his hand over the heat of my flesh, the way he made my nipples harden at sudden touch. My body responded to him. And I couldn't help it.

"I want you . . ."

He said nothing as he thrust himself forcefully in me, and I cried out in pain, screaming. But he didn't listen to me, he just kept going, kept thrusting, and he flicked my clit, rubbing harshly. And as he continually thrust in to me, everything faded, and pleasure and ecstasy blossomed into something fierce. I needed him inside of me. I needed him to thrust and hold me, one leg over his arm the other on the floor. His hand held my ass while my head was buried in his neck. He grunted as he thrust, primal growl ripping from his chest.

"Fuck," he hissed. He pounded into me, my body hitting the wall behind me hard and rough.

"Harder," I gasped, moving my hips with his. And he complied, my arms scratching at his soft flesh. "Oh, yes!" I growled. He hissed at me, and I pulled back to look at his face. He was staring right back at me, a gaze so intense, I came right then, and orgasm so powerful; I was convulsing and shuddering but he was still going inside of me.

"Look at me Bella," he commanded. I did, feeling his hard, thick length run back and forth inside of me. Making me so much more aroused than I had been before. He was still rubbing my clit, and I threw my head back, my tits thrusting up in his face. Hi licked them and kissed them, biting too.

"Give me more, Edward. Fuck me, bite me," I said to him. "I want you to bite me.

He placed his lips against my neck; he was close to his orgasm. I could just tell. And then I was a shuddering mess, orgasming for the third time that night. With him still inside of me, we transitioned to the bed. He'd changed my position so that I was facing away from him, and he had entered me from behind. I'd placed my hands on the head board, needing some leveraged as he continued to fuck me, not letting up.

I moaned and he squeezed my boobs, pinching and pulling my nipples. He then floated down my body, teasing my clit. I put my hand over his, urging him to make me feel good.

Edward was still thrusting into me, and I was bucking my hips to him, rubbing at my clit myself.

"Yes," I screamed. My toes clenched and I shuddered. His teeth sunk into my neck, and I screamed. But the pain quickly bloomed into something sexy, as he pulled blood from my veins. He was coming now, a hot warmth flooding inside of me, leaking down my legs, on to the sheets.

When he was finished, he held my body to his.

"You're mine," he said in my ear. "You belong to me now."

I didn't say anything, but leaned my head back and let his kiss me roughly, his warm lips and soft tongue doing more things than I can imagine.

"I want more," I said to him.

"More?" he asked.

I nodded.

He threw me down on the bed, sitting back on his heels, his cock hard again. He took two fingers and with a quick wipe, he cut his neck, blood pouring from the small wound. I kneeled before him, latching my lips to the blood. He lifted my hips and entered me, and I was grinding into him, sucking the sweetest blood I'd ever tasted.

"Fuck," I said, my lips smeared with wetness. I showed him my neck and he bit down again, taking my blood again. nothing felt better. Nothing made me wetter.

He fucked me all night, both of us alternating blood intake. He was so sweet. SO sexy, and I belonged to him.

Little Red Riding Hood wasn't supposed to go in the woods, because the Big Bad Wolf would get her. Eats her.

But Bella got the sexy, dominating vampire named Edward, who fucked her senseless and ate her too.

Fucking Halloween. Shit happens.

When we finally calmed, it was about four in the morning. I wasn't sleeping, but I couldn't take anymore. He stood up and got dressed, pulling me up with him. I put my dress on, sans underwear, and he took me far away. Into the woods.

I was scared. I didn't know who he was . . . he could kill me.

"Get some sleep, love," he said to me. His fingers danced up my dress. I moaned, but just a little. "I'd like to reacquaint myself with your body," he growled.

I panted, wanting it. The fucking, the bite, the blood.

I anticipated it.

But he laid with me on the bed, his arms wrapped around me.

I liked it. Yes, I loved it. I breathed him in, and fell asleep.

**So what did ya think? Review please. :)**


	2. Author's Note

Hello readers! :)

Changed my name! Again, I know. But this one is going to stick. I changed it because I had so many different usernames for all my online crap so I changed it all to LetsMakePoison, only because I love Lady Gaga and in the "Telephone" video she has a little segamnt where she makes poison . . . and thus my name was inspried. So yes.

And Also.

I have a new story up. It's called _Whisper Sweet Nothings. _It's bascally all the lemons, one-shots, and fluff I can't put into my stories, but they keep me awake at night, so . . . the first chapter is a lemon. I thought some of you smut lovers might be enticed to read that. So don't forget to review. :)

And for my Serious Impulse readers:

Sorry about the death threats. If you want to review, go on and do it! (Please! :)) but if you don't, I'm not holding anything against you. But let me remind you that this story was written in advance, so things are already set on what's going to happen. However, thanks for reading and reviewing. It is very much appreciated!

Alright. That's enough of my incessat ranting and stuff :)

Follow me on Twitter for updates and junk of fanfiction and all that gooey goodness. I might even post sneak peaks to next chapters.

And now. Question of the day (if you choose to answer):

If you could be any television show character, what would it be? I think I'd like to be Azula, from Avatar: the Last Airbender. She's pretty badass.

PM me, direct message me on twitter, or even email me if you want! :)

Alright! Byee.

(I look forward to reading your answers.)


End file.
